


You Make Me Feel Like A Dangerous Man

by hockeyandfootballismyish



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyandfootballismyish/pseuds/hockeyandfootballismyish
Summary: Mob heir Sidney meets waiter and student Geno.





	You Make Me Feel Like A Dangerous Man

Sidney Crosby was infamous in Pittsburgh. Everyone knew him as the heir to the empire. Mario Lemieux’s oldest child and his right hand guy. Sidney Crosby was dangerous. He was quiet and calculated in a way that unsettled many of the Lemieux Family’s enemies. 

Evgeni had just moved to Pittsburgh to finish Grad School and was working at a restaurant in downtown. It paid decently enough and he got a few tips so he couldn’t complain. 

It was just after Halloween when they met. 

Sidney Crosby and two friends came in to have dinner. Geno greeted them as usual and looked up and saw Sidney looking at him intently. Geno dropped his head as a blush spread across his face. 

He took their orders and managed to only fumble a little bit but Sidney kept staring at him. Sidney’s entourage left but he lingered. He approached Geno at the bar and introduced himself.

“I’m Sidney” 

“I uh I’m Evgeni” Geno fumbled.

Sid smirked at him and that caused Geno to blush. 

“You’re very pretty.”

Geno felt like he could die. 

“Usually one should say thank you when complimented.” Sid continued. 

 

“T-thank you.” Geno stammered.

“We should go to dinner sometime. When do you get off?”

“We just meet.” Geno countered.

“Fair enough. I’ll see you around Evgeni.” Sid said getting the pronunciation just right and walked out confidently like he owned the place. Geno later found out that he infact did.

It was not until a couple days later he saw Sid again in the restaurant. This time he was with an older man Geno recognized as Mario Lemieux. 

“Geno good to see you again.” Sid said. 

Geno smiled and took their orders. Again throughout dinner Sid flirted with him. Sid even tipped him 100%. 

 

Again Sid lingered at the bar afterwards. 

“What’s your favorite flowers?” Asked Sid Curiously

“Roses.” 

Sid hmm’ed and left. 

 

There was a bouquet of roses waiting for him at work the next day and everyday after that until Sid came in again. This time he came directly to the bar.

“Did you like the roses?”

“Loved. Thank you”

“Pretty roses for a pretty boy” Sid smirked and Geno flushed.

 

Finally, after weeks of flowers and visits from Sid. Geno agreed to go to dinner with him. 

 

Geno missed Russia dearly. He missed his family and his friends but the thing he missed the most was definitely his mama’s cooking. He would complain to his friend and co-worker Tanger all the time which is how Geno figured Sid knew all his favorite russian foods.

When Sid took him to dinner for the first date he had rented out an entire restaurant and had them make only russian foods for Geno. 

“Not necessary Sidney”

“Sid. Call me sid.” 

 

“Not necessary Sid.”

“But you miss home and I want you to be happy.”  
Sid said.

“Why do Sidney Crosby care if I happy?” 

“Because I like you.” Sid said seriously. 

“Im think I like you too Sid.” Sid beamed.

“That’s good Geno”

“Zhenya. Call me Zhenya”

Sid pulled Geno closer and gently pressed his lips to Geno’s. Soon the kiss became heated and Sid started to control the kiss. Geno felt like he was on fire. Eventually they pulled away. Geno was a sight. Flushed and bruised pink lips. Sid almost moaned aloud at the sight.

“Let’s get out of here.” 

 

Geno awoke to fingers gently caressing his face. He relished in the feeling and the soreness from last night. 

“Good morning.” Sid smiled and pulled Geno into a soft kiss. 

“Breakfast?”

 

Sid kept Geno out of the business as best as possible. He didn’t want him to be exposed to that. Wanted to keep him as safe as possible.  
So when Sid showed up covered in blood after a deal gone wrong Geno freaked. 

“Sid! What happen?”

“Deal gone wrong. Don’t worry about it.” Sid started taking off his blood soaked clothes and grimaced. 

“You come home with blood and tell me not worry? Of course I’m worry Sid.” Geno said and retreated to the bedroom.

Sid sighed and followed dropping his clothes off in the laundry room. 

“Babe come on. I’m doing this to protect you.”

Geno could not even look at him. 

“I understand if you don’t want to live that life and I won’t force you to. I want to protect you and I do that by keeping you out of the business as much as possible.”

Sid said softly. “I love you Zhenya.”

“I love you too Sid but this life. I don’t know if I can do it. I need time Sid.”

Geno said and left Sid’s house possibly leaving Sid’s life forever.

 

It was weeks before they spoke again but one night Sid got a frantic call from Geno.

“Sid! Help please help”

“Geno? GENO?” 

There was no response. 

“Geno! Where are you?”

No response.

Dammit. Sid frantically called Flower. His right hand who he had keeping eyes on Geno.

“Sid. They’ve got him. They’ve shot him. We’re taking him to the hospital.”

Geno was out for three days. Sid did not eat, did not sleep and did not move from his bedside for three days.

As Geno regained consciousness he felt a hand holding his.

“Sid?” He croaked out.

“Zhenya? Oh thank God. I was so worried.”

Sid immediately hugged him in relief.  
“Never leave me again. Please.” 

“Never.” Zhenya said contently.

 

Epilogue 

 

Zhenya was going crazy. He had been home after 10 days in the hospital and Sid would not let him out of his sight. 

“Sid please”

“No. It’s not safe.”

“Please? Pretty please.” Zhenya said with a pout.

Sid bit his lip. “If you continue to beg like that I won’t be able to control myself.” Sid warned.

“Who said I wanted you to control yourself?” Zhenya asked cheekily. 

Zhenya let out a squeal as Sid gently lifted him over his shoulder and smacked his ass. 

“You asked for it” Sid said and stalked off in the direction of their bedroom.


End file.
